meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DaRanger
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Men in Black Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Survey Hey there DaRanger! I saw your response to Meighan's 'Tips for Success , and I thought I'd come check out your wiki! Your Men In Black Wiki is looking amazing! Keep up the awesome work! Let me know if you have any questions or need any help. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be interested participating in a super quick anonymous survey? We're trying to gather feedback to make Wikia an even better place! http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/newfoundersurvey Let me know what you think! Thanks and keep up the great work! ^^ --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Done. DaRanger (Chat With Me) 12:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome, thank you so much! :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) MIB3 Question Hey there DaRanger, I just responded to a Craigslist posting for extras needed for filming of MIB 3 in San Francisco. This fella says he's casting for the extras and asked me for alot of info....so i was wondering...Is he telling it true or trying to scam me...? Any info on the filming schedule or are they all done filming ? Thanks alot for any info you have for me on this... :-D 01:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Paigerooni :Hello and thanks for asking. Unfortunately, it is either an old ad or a scam because the film has ceased filming. In fact, it is going to be released in just a few months. Sorry for the bad news. DaRanger (Talk ~ '') 21:04, February 3, 2012 (UTC) hi i was just wondering if its ok if i edit the jay page because i know heaps about him and id like to add more information and photos and stuff Delacruz74 03:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) i created a page named 'rapping alien' as this was the correct name given in the Men in black 2 credits im sorry i didnt see that there was already a page named 'beatbox alien' i am sorry if i messed some things up Delacruz74 19:30, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok cool, and thanks Delacruz74 04:39, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey man Hey man ive been doing alot of work on here and im really enjoying it, I have a feeling this wiki will become very popular soon, I was just wondering if you could possibly make me a chatmod i dont wanna sound rude for asking but i think it would be really cool and i would accept the responsibilty if i am given the chance, but its cool if u dont want to do that. by the way thanks for making this wiki i can see you have done heaps of work here :) Delacruz74 10:25, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou very much I really appreciate that, and yeah I will do as much work as I can to help Delacruz74 00:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) hi ive seen the new infobox u have put on agent j and k they look really good, i havent been on much lately due to work but i am still trying to help out as much as i can :) Delacruz74 05:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Nav Bar Hello! Would you be willing to let me change up the Nav Bar a bit? I would put all of the characters and aliens into the same drop down (not losing any of them) and add a section for Men in Black: Films, TV Series, Comic Series, Video Games. Let me know. ' PORTERFIELD ' 16:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the big welcome.smurf up16:15,April 22,2012 (UTC) Wonderful creator I have created a page called Agent U may you add on it if you wish. MIB Agent 07:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC)MIB Agent From an excited fan Please tell me everything you know about MIB3, I'm dying to know. We've all waited a decade for the third and I would like to be brought up to pace, thanks. CaptainTeague 01:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC)CaptainEdwardTeague Hi there Just wanted to say Hi and glad to be part of this MIB Wiki. Hey ! Just to say Hey ! I'm the one who add some details on Zed. You ask to me to join you, so now it done . FrenchAgentM 19:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) News feed / blog Hey there, I saw that the news feed on the main page was broken so I went ahead and fixed it for you. I'm wondering if you'd be willing to feature THIS BLOG on the main page either by adding a blog feed or at least linking to it there in some way. I think fans would find it interesting, but it could use a little more exposure. Your call, just thought I'd check. Can't wait for III! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 15:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Just stopping by to say hi StarTrekFan34 19:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:40, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Layout Hi, I'm new editor here on The Men In Black Wiki. I am, however, quite familiar and attuned to how wikis typically work, being an Admin on a couple of them. I am wondering, what's the standards and qualifications for this wiki? What's the layout of a standard page - is it possible for there to be a 'Powers and Abilities' section, because to me, that would be very beneficial. Or, do you guys stick to name of character, history/biography, and appearance, simply? -- ImperiexSeed, 7:41 PM, November 23rd 2012 :There is no layout guide, which is something I really need to do. I think a Powers and Abilities section would be great to add where it would fit. The layout most pages have is the basic setup that can be added to where it fits. Hopefully you stick around for a while. Thanks, DaRanger (Talk ~ ) 03:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Several series-based articles with poor grammar Several articles based around elements of the series have very iffy grammar and spelling, such as Hardgar, Dak Jeebs, and Alien criminal´s Tunel Love. I started to patch up a few, but I'm not sure I have the patience to do anything about it all. Is anything going to be done about it? If it help any, all of such articles were started by 201.153.94.177. 23:35, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Planning to stay Hey, Sir, I'm a newbie to this wiki, but I'm planning to stay with you and watch it grow huge. Besides, this is the only wiki I've seen which houses the founder at the top of the leaderboard. 01:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about the late response, I was on vacation. Thank you for your edits to the wiki. As you may have seen, I am pretty much inactive here for a while. Thanks for your help, and I hope to be active again one day. Leave me a message if you have any more questions. DaRanger (Talk ~ '') 20:07, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, if you have any images that you feel, to be rendered, leave the link to me. 01:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC)